Dimensions Folles Nouvelle Génération
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [IRONFROST] [OS] Comment résumer ? Oh, je sais. C'est l'histoire folle de Tony et Loki qui se baladent à travers les dimensions ! Un seul moyen de les traverser: la Mort ! Pour tous les gores, vous pouvez venir ! Accès gratuit ! :D


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je mets ici le chapitre que j'ai intégralement réécrit à ma sauce, parce que je ne veux pas faire une nouvelle fanfic alors que c'est normalement la même. Donc je vous laisse ça ici, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Par PM ou par review, dans les deux cas je ne mords pas xD_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**...oO "Dimensions folles" Oo...**

* * *

**/!\ New Generation /!\**

* * *

Loki avait été rejeté des Vengeurs. Faute de confiance, ceux-ci avaient décidé de le renvoyer. Ils avaient déclaré bien gentiment qu'ils voulaient bien coopérer, mais les blagues étaient de trop. Et il y avait aussi eu un petit tour au niveau du SHIELD qui n'avait pas plu à tout le monde, bien que pour une fois, Loki fut hors de cause. Des documents top confidentiels avaient été remis à Victor Fatalis, et celui-ci les avait attaqué quelques jours plus tôt. Tout le monde avait prit Loki pour responsable, sauf Tony. Tony, son amant depuis bientôt un an, l'avait toujours soutenu, même les accusations qui étaient jetées sur lui étaient intolérables et impossibles à "pardonner". Tony aimait, Tony protégeait. Il n'était pas l'un de ces connards de Vengeurs. Plus maintenant. Il avait jeté les clés. Il aimait Loki, et le voir souffrir lui avait suffit à vouloir partir avec lui.

Steve avait donc envoyé Loki chez Stark, comme l'humain l'avait désiré. Tous les deux vivant à Malibu, dans la grande villa de Tony, ils y avaient trouvé un certain confort qu'ils n'avaient pas quand ils étaient proches des Avengers au bout de seulement quelques heures. Oh que Tony avait été le plus heureux des hommes ! Si seulement ça avait duré. Mais non. Loki avait coulé. Comme le Titanic, il était en dépression et menaçait parfois Tony verbalement, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas -plus- envie de rire. Le génie avait été véritablement chamboulé. Il ne reconnaissait plus cette personne. Il avait aimé une personne souriante et pleine de peps, pas cette loque vivante abandonnée et réduite à ne plus se nourrir. Mais le milliardaire ne pouvait pas tolérer le fait de ne rien faire, et lui donnait à manger et le lavait. Il ne faisait pratiquement plus rien à cause de ça, mais les efforts se constataient et payaient doucement, ce que Tony était plus que volontaire à faire poursuivre.

Mais comme le brun le disait si souvent, Loki avait besoin de son frère. Il le réclamait, il pleurait des fois dans la cuisine en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et qui les avait finalement séparés. C'était vraiment la plus grosse déchirure que Loki ait jamais vécu, et il n'arrivait pas à ressortir la tête de l'eau.

Tony était là, et heureusement, sinon il y aurait des semaines que Loki se serait égorgé. Oui, parce que le génie soupçonnait son dieu d'avoir des envies suicidaires. Il parlait de plus en plus souvent -trop souvent- de sang, de décès, et de tombe. A la plus grande frayeur de Tony, un jour il s'était même ramené du fleuriste avec un prospectus qui dénombrait pas mal d'offres sur... Les tombes, justement. Tony était inquiet, tant qu'il lui était impossible de dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait milles et une façons dont Loki pourrait penser pour mettre fin à son existence.

Alors il était là, debout au milieu du salon alors qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin, pensif. Il devenait de plus en plus négatif, et voir Loki dans cet état pitoyable n'avançait pas les choses. Et c'est là qu'une pensée absolument malsaine vint à germer dans son esprit. Et si il se suicidait ? Qu'est-ce que Loki deviendrait, puisqu'il lui était complètement dépendant ? Voudrait-il seulement vivre après ça ?

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

Le génie se tourna pour faire face à un dieu encore à moitié endormi. Il avait la peau plus pâle que jamais, ses cheveux bruns étant dans une bataille de boucles, et de grosses cernes étaient présentes sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps Loki n'avait pas fait une nuit complète ? Tony secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se concentrer sur ça pour le moment. Bientôt, il serait en train de mener un important débat avec des agents du SHIELD. Il sourit, s'avançant pour serrer Loki dans ses bras. Le dieu était tout tremblant, et le génie se demandait bien comment il pouvait encore tenir sur ses pics de fer qu'étaient ses jambes. "Ça va moi. Toi, tu vas bien ? Tu trembles."

Loki soupira de soulagement en posant sa tête dans le cou du brun, cherchant ses mots. Il ne fallait pas qu'il inquiète encore plus Tony, il n'avait jamais aimé se faire plaindre. Honnêtement, il avait affreusement mal au ventre et ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, mais il n'allait certainement pas dire ça. Il se rapprocha du visage de son copain, inspirant profondément avant de s'exprimer, tentant de paraître le plus paisible possible. "Je me porte comme un charme." Il se serra plus dans les bras chaleureux de Tony, gémissant de bien être. "Mais c'est surtout parce que tu es là."

Tony le serra plus fort, véritablement attendri par les paroles de son copain. Néanmoins, l'heure lui disait qu'il fallait à présent parler débat. Il se pencha vers Loki, agacé de devoir rompre cette étreinte, puis s'exprima très bas, désirant ne pas se montrer trop brusque. "Tu ne te feras pas de mal, d'accord, pendant mon absence ? J'en ai à peine pour une heure." Assura-t-il, confiant.

"Je t'attendrai dans la chambre, de toute façon." Susurra Loki avant de se défaire de la prise, un tant soit peu contrarié. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand le génie le laissait à lui-même. Il ne savait plus quoi faire quand il n'avait pas sa boussole, et Tony jouait ce rôle à merveille. Mais bon, Loki savait que la réunion avec le SHIELD était importante, rien que pour assurer leur sécurité à tous les deux.

Le génie l'embrassa sur la tempe, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées, puis passa une main le long de la joue de son amant, dans un geste de réconfort. Décrochant un maigre sourire au brun millénaire, il recommanda, d'une voix douce, non pas dans le but de lui donner un ordre. "Allez, va te reposer. Tu en as bien besoin, tu sais."

Loki hocha lentement la tête, retournant dans sa chambre afin de suivre le conseil de Tony. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta à la porte, regardant son amant de ses yeux verts vitreux, puis déclara, d'une voix inquiète et un peu dépassée par les événements. "Je t'aime, prend soin de toi." Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il faisait sa première blague de toute la semaine. "J'aimerai te retrouver en un seul morceau."

* * *

Trois heures et Tony n'était pas là. Loki était dans son lit, tremblant tellement que l'inquiétude l'avait emporté. Pourtant, il était enroulé en boule sous trois immense couettes, mais il avait affreusement froid. Il avait peur que Tony ne revienne pas. Était-il arrivé quelque chose qu'il ne saurait pas, qui engagerait le pronostic vital de son amant ? Il prit son téléphone dans sa main, cherchant à prendre contact avec lui, et il vit qu'il avait un appel en absence. Surpris de cette constatation, il regarda le numéro. C'était le 911. L'inquiétude monta d'un cran et un brutal frisson parcouru son échine. La police ? Pourquoi ?

Il regarda une nouvelle fois, comme si il avait mal lu, mais voyant que le numéro n'avait pas changé, il décida d'écouter le message audio. Il lâcha le portable au sol sous la nouvelle que lui rapportait l'un des officiers de New York, ayant juste eu le temps d'entendre l'adresse du drame. Il se leva, marchant d'un air fantomatique, et prit sa veste, courant à travers les rues de la ville vers le lieu indiqué. Il y avait deux voitures accidentées, dont celle de Tony, totalement éclatée sur le trottoir gauche. Il ne devait pas y avoir bien longtemps que ça avait eu lieu, car il y avait toujours de la fumée sortant de la seconde voiture. Loki fonça à travers la foule, arrivant vers les balises installées par la police locale. Il vit qu'un policier s'approchait, alors il décida d'entreprendre de passer. Sauf que. Il l'en empêcha, le poussant en arrière. "Laissez moi passer." Maugréa le brun, devenant véritablement dangereux quand on lui empêchait quelque chose qui impliquait le diagnostic vital d'un de ses proches.

"Non, je suis désolé." Fit le policier, ne se laissant pas démonter. "Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer."

"Je me fiche de ça !" S'exclama le plus vieux, mais plus jeune en apparence, puis il le bouscula de son mieux. Sauf que ce fut encore un échec. Cela mettait à rude épreuve une patience que le dieu n'avait pas. "Laissez moi passer !" Répéta-t-il, plus fort cette fois, attirant tous les regards vers lui.

L'homme se raidit en faisant signe aux autres passants qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle, puis il regarda de nouveau Loki qui serrait les dents et les poings dans un -proche- élan de colère. "Ça pourrait être dangereux, je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Ne vous en faites pas, la zone a été sécu -"

"LAISSEZ MOI PASSER !" Coupa le dieu, explosant. Cette fois, c'était trop. Non, on ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire les choses, merde, il était un dieu ! Il passa sans attendre de réponse, cherchant du regard son amant. Il ne le voyait pas à travers toute cette pagaille et la fumée qui se répandait sur les lieux. Il tourna la tête, encore et encore, cherchant dans les moindres recoins, dans une tentative désespérée de le retrouver et qu'il était vivant. Qu'ils pourraient tous les deux partir, et aller droit devant, sans regarder derrière. Qu'ils pourraient faire le tour des Etats Unis en voiture exactement comme Tony le voulait quelques jours avant. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit de lui était une main, un bras, passé vers l'extérieur de la voiture retournée, à travers une vitre brisée. Cette vision brutalisa mentalement le dieu, qui ne savait d'un coup plus ou se mettre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant, et sa vue s'était obscurcie. Il pleura alors, tombant à genoux devant ce spectacle, prenant cette main glacée dans la sienne dans un espoir vain qu'elle soit chaude. Il la serra fortement et commença à la frotter, dans l'espoir cette fois de la réchauffer. "J'ai besoin que tu te réchauffes, tu es gelé mon cœur." Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun résultat, il commença à culpabiliser. "Pourquoi je n'étais pas là..." Il caressa le long du bras de Tony tout en pleurant encore plus, cherchant à aller plus loin pour toucher son visage tant espéré, mais il sentit comme une rupture. Intrigué, mais surtout inquiet, il tira sur le bras et, à son grand désespoir, le sortit, sans le reste. Il le lâcha brusquement, ayant d'un coup mit sa main sur sa bouche ouverte en un large "O" de désespoir.

Un agent de police s'approchant rapidement, l'attrapant par le bras pour essayer de le tirer de cette zone où il ne devrait pas être, mais n'y parvint pas. Non, il était loin de pouvoir tirer un homme de deux-cent-cinquante kilos. Agacé de ce constat, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa directement à l'intéressé. "Sortez de cette zone, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici."

"Fermez la. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi." Murmura méchamment le dieu avant de planter son regard véronèse dans celui de l'homme. "Vous n'êtes même pas capables de protéger les autres."

Là, l'agent le sentait mal. Si ce type était bien le genre de taré qui tuait tout le monde après un choc émotionnel, il avait plutôt envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. "De quel droit dites-vous ça ?" Osa-t-il tout de même demander, pour savoir si ça valait la peine de fuit ou pas.

Loki lui envoya un regard plein d'animosité, puis commenta, d'un air autoritaire et vraiment agacé. "Je vous ai dit de parler ? Non, il me semble."

* * *

Il sonna à la porte de l'appartement que partageaient Thor et Jane dans le centre-ville, d'une main peu certaine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son aîné, et malgré le faut qu'il était impatient de se jeter dans ses bras, il avait envie de s'enfuir. Maintenant que Stark était mort, Loki n'avait plus envie d'être loin de celui qu'il appelait encore sa famille. Il avait besoin de son grand-frère maintenant que Tony n'était plus là, c'était le seul pilier qui pouvait lui rester quelque part sur Midgard. Ou même dans l'Univers.

Celui-ci vint et ouvrit, semblant d'un coup dégoûté quand il le reconnu. Il déglutit avant de s'exprimer, d'une façon très froide et distante. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je peux te parler ?" Demanda le brun, bien qu'étant déjà inquiet de la réponse.

Contre toute attente, Thor s'écarta un peu de la porte pour le laisser passer. "Entres, mais fais vite." Mais le dieu blond ne trompait personne avec ses airs. Oh non. Loki savait très bien que le dieu du Tonnerre avait juste envie qu'il se casse, mais qu'il le laissait entrer en l'honneur des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et puis le fait que les Vengeurs lui aient retourné le cerveau était bien visible sur les traits du blond.

Loki entra sans plus attendre, se posant sur le canapé. C'était assez confortable, bien que ce ne soit pas la première chose à laquelle il avait envie de penser. Il regarda Thor traverser la pièce pour venir se mettre à côté de lui, un peu courroucé. Thor n'aimait pas Loki, pas depuis sa trahison envers le SHIELD. Et non, le blond ne croyait pas Stark quand il lui avait dit que Loki couchait avec lui pendant le soir du vol. Thor avait préféré dire que l'ingénieur était sous l'influence du dieu du Mal, comme c'était plus simple de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Loki soupira à cette pensée, tentant de rassembler ses idées avant de commencer, mais sans grande conviction. "Écoute, j'ai besoin de toi."

Thor afficha un sourire mauvais avant de contrer, d'un ton presque insultant. "Tiens, tu ne disais pas la même chose il y a un mois." Son regard azuré brilla de danger comme il continuait, à l'évidence avec d'affreux souvenirs en tête. "Tu me disais que j'étais trop sentimental, tu as changé d'avis ?"

Le brun resta silencieux une seconde avant de s'expliquer, une lueur de méchanceté prête à être lancée dans les yeux. "Tony est décédé." Son ton était monotone, et il n'avait même pas prit le temps d'y mettre les formes. Franchement, il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, le blond ! Mais autant qu'il ne dise rien, cela accentuait ses chances déjà minimes de pouvoir récupérer son soutien.

Thor se raidit, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, ce traître. Oser tuer la seule personne qui avait encore confiance en lui ? Le blond appela Mjöllnir à lui, prêt à en finir. Loki avait fait trop de dégâts, il était temps qu'il retourne sous terre. Même Helheim serait certainement trop prestigieux pour accueillir son âme de bâtard. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait..." Murmura-t-il, d'un ton dégoûté. C'était du dégoût qui l'habitait à ce moment-là. Un profond dégoût, et une brutale envie de meurtre.

Loki trembla, surprit du regard noir qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il s'était attendu à ce que Thor lui mette tout sur le dos, mais il fallait une limite à tout ! Qu'est-ce que le blond pouvait être stupide, parfois ! Pourquoi, au nom des Nornes, aurait-il tué la seule personne qui l'aimait encore ? C'était absurde. C'était Thor, quoi, autant ne pas chercher plus loin. "Écoute-moi," Débuta-t-il, bien qu'il soit certain que le blond ne le faisait pas. "il a eu un accident de voiture hier soir, et ça lui a coûté la vie."

"Dommage que tu ne fus pas dans la voiture." Alors que le brun tressaillit en entendant des paroles d'une aussi grande violence, le dieu de la Foudre sourit. Il était content que Loki se tourne vers lui, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il finisse mort dans la caisse avec Tony. Oh que ça aurait soulagé l'Univers ! Tout le monde aurait été fou de joie à la Tour, ç'aurait été merveilleux ! Mais hélas... Et puis, c'était bien que Loki se tourne vers lui. Très, même trop bien pour que le dieu blond ne puisse pas en profiter. Il pouvait enfin mettre en place sa petite vengeance. Ça ferait plus mal quand il l'aura brisé, cet espoir de s'en sortir qu'avait actuellement son cadet. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'était la souffrance, comme le brun ne s'était pas gêné pour lui montrer, lui. "Reste seul," Commença-t-il, d'un ton un tant soit peu cruel. "Sors de ma vie, monstre."

"Mais, je veux juste un grand-frère, moi. Un grand-frère qui prenne ses responsabilités en main." Contra le cadet, très en colère contre son aîné. Merde quoi, celui-ci venait de le traiter de monstre.

"Les as-tu prises, toi !?" S'exclama le blond, se levant brusquement de son siège et Mjöllnir bougeant dangereusement vers sa main. Loki avait peur maintenant, venant de se recroqueviller sur le fauteuil et des larmes prenant place sur son visage. Il n'osait rien dire, se contentant d'attendre que, sans mauvais jeu de mots, l'orage passe. "Arrête maintenant de jouer la victime, Loki, hors de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !" Termina l'aîné, avant de se rasseoir en reprenant du mieux qu'il pouvait un peu de contenance. Il n'avait pas voulu hurler comme ça sur Loki, et une petite voix au fond de lui lui murmurait qu'il allait bientôt regretter d'avoir été méchant avec son cadet.

Jane sortit de sa chambre, alarmée par les hurlements de son fiancé en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle vit que Loki était bouleversé, sur le canapé, à peine fut-elle entrée dans le salon. Elle commença à songer à la raison de ce choc émotionnel dont faisait preuve le plus jeune des dieux. Probablement à cause de la mort de Stark, c'était la meilleure hypothèse qu'elle pouvait avoir. Sur toutes les chaînes passait cette abominable scène où ils montraient les voitures accidentées. Elle soupira, attristée de la faiblesse aussi bien physique que mentale du jeune homme, regardant Thor lascivement ensuite. Loki devait rester ici, avec eux, pour reprendre ses marques, et, ensuite, il pourrait redevenir indépendant. Juste le temps que la pilule soit passée. "Quel est le problème, Thor ?"

"Lady Jane," Fit Thor, pointant du doigt un Loki plein de larmes sur le divan. Visiblement, le blond avait dû vraiment s'énerver, puisque c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Loki pleurer. "cet intrus vient pour me demander mon aide."

"Ce n'est pas un intrus, mais ton frère." S'offusqua-t-elle. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec un membre de sa famille ? Encore aurait-ce été son grand frère, elle n'aurait rien dit. Mais s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que soi était de la lâcheté. Tout ça à cause de Fury et de sa putain d'équipe qui avait totalement retourné le cerveau du blond, qui n'était déjà pas très intelligent au naturel. "Je sais que les Avengers ont tout fait pour détruire ça, mais au fond de toi, tu le sais." Loki tourna la tête vers Jane, la remerciant d'un léger hochement de tête. Elle lui sourit, s'approchant doucement et passant une main amicale sur son épaule. Elle se montrait rassurante, comme elle voyait très bien que les intentions du brun étaient très saines et... Humaines. "Tu pourras rester ici, si tu le veux, je te soutiendrai. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu te sois remis de ce qu'il s'est passé."

Loki recula, ne souhaitant pas rester. Bien que l'invitation était si gentiment proposée par Jane Foster, il voyait bien que Thor commençait à se tendre et que le marteau des dieux menaçait de très prochainement lui refaire le portrait. Si jamais il se relevait, évidemment. Il se leva du fauteuil, remettant sa veste correctement comme le maniaque qu'il était. "Je suis touché de votre amabilité, mais il est évident que Thor n'est pas de votre avis. Je m'en vais..."

Jane baissa la tête, triste de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant, à son grand malheur. Elle n'aimait pas voir des gens se faire ça dans ses proches, mais on va dire que Thor ne laissait pas le choix au très jeune dieu. Peut-être n'était-il plus si jeune, mais trop pour mourir en tout cas. Elle soupira de tristesse, passant sa main le long du visage du jeune brun, avant de lui parler, sur un ton véritablement mélancolique. "Bonne continuation..." Elle tâcherait de garder ce visage d'ange déchu gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

* * *

Loki était fini, cette fois. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre, plus de tout. Il avait envie de passer à l'acte, avec ce couteau de cuisine dans la main. Cette veine qui pulsait encore la circulation de la vie dans son corps l'insupportait. Oh, il n'avait plus envie qu'elle bouge. Ou alors qu'elle bouge pour cracher son liquide vermeil le long de sa peau d'albâtre. Loki avait vraiment envie de mourir. Sans plus attendre, il coupa. La veine explosa, et une brusque douleur presque salvatrice se fit sentir dans son bras tout entier. Dans son cœur en lambeaux. Il revoyait le visage de l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qui était maintenant si proche de lui. Honnêtement, il avait très mal parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se soigner. C'était ce qui faisait le plus mal, parce que son corps se rendait compte que Loki n'allait pas le secourir. Et son corps savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre tout seul. C'était impossible. Loki était dans sa chambre, le sang s'écoulant avec délicatesse sur les draps blancs. Des tâches vermeil apparaissaient de-ci de-là, recouvrant le blanc des draps. C'était presque libérateur. Voir autant de vivacité partir en fumée avec un simple petit couteau, avec lequel il coupait sa viande le dîner-même. C'était bien là la pire mort que l'on pouvait souhaiter à quelqu'un, mis à part la noyade, mais quand le brun était arrivé devant son bain, il n'avait pas eu la force de plonger la tête dans le bassin préalablement rempli. Loki n'avait pas eu le courage. N'avait pas eu la force.

Il prit son téléphone, allongé dans son lit en attendant que le sang termine de couler, composant le numéro de Jane. Il fallait qu'il parle à son frère, mais il était tellement stupide qu'il ne savait pas se servir de son portable. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer, il fallait y arriver. Le temps lui était compté, alors il ne fallait pas qu'il se risque à quelque chose de stupide. Surtout que quand Thor verrait son numéro sur son portable, il essaierait certainement de noyer la technologie. Soudainement, la voix de Jane le coupa de ses pensées, l'obligeant à revenir dans le monde réel.

... Le monde où il avait fait une erreur.

"Loki ?"

Celui-ci tressaillit, un peu douloureusement. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment merdé. Il n'aurait jamais dû, mais la pensée dirigée tout droit vers son amant défunt lui avait donné l'envie de le faire. Un peu tendu et surtout effrayé, il répondit du tac-au-tac. "Est-ce que je peux parler à Thor ?"

Jane soupira, vraiment triste. Thor lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait plus envie d'entendre parler de Loki. Elle essaierait volontiers de le convaincre, mais elle doutait que cela ait un quelconque effet. Le blond pouvait être une véritable caboche. "Il ne voudra pas." Elle était véritablement désolée, cela s'entendait à travers sa voix. "Pourquoi ?" Honnêtement, elle avait déjà peur de la réponse. Par les Dieux, faites qu'il ne se soit pas infligé une quelconque douleur !

"C'est important." Lui répondit simplement la voix détendue du brun, bien qu'elle sente une légère panique dans sa voix. Loki avait beau être un bon menteur, il ne l'avait jamais été bien longtemps avec elle.

"Je vais insister." Tenta-t-elle, laissant le téléphone et allant chercher Thor. Loki était tremblant, apeuré, il avait peur de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait peur de la mort, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir Thor, une dernière fois. Juste pour entendre sa voix, même si elle était méchante envers lui, mais juste pour entendre sa voix.

Thor reprit l'appareil, persuadé par Jane que c'était très important et qu'elle engageait facilement le pronostic vital de son cadet, clairement énervé. "Quoi encore ?"

Loki s'effondra dans l'appareil, ayant d'un seul coup été affecté par la nostalgie. Il pleura à chaudes larmes, puis s'exclama dans l'appareil, sous la pression et la peur de mourir. "Je voulais pas faire ça, grand frère ! Je voulais pas !"

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement. Il se raidit, soudainement paniqué. Que faire ? Qu'arrivait-il à son petit frère ? C'était comme si on venait de lui percer le cœur et qu'il se rendait compte que, même s'il l'avait nié, il avait toujours aimé son cadet. Il tremblait, le téléphone ne tenant plus au niveau de son oreille, son bras s'étant soudainement alourdi. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Est-ce que Loki s'était vraiment suicidé ? Il lâcha son portable, détalant dans la direction de la villa de son frère et son amant. Il se doutait que Loki n'avait pas souhaité déménager malgré le drame qui s'était abattu sur lui et sa relation.

Il ouvrit la porte, sans attendre de mot de permission, puis fonça vers la chambre de son cadet. Il l'entendait pleurer à travers la porte, il était alors pris d'un profond malaise. Il avait mal au cœur rien que de penser à l'état dans lequel il allait découvrir son frère quand il allait ouvrir. Cette tension qui venait de s'accumuler dans tout son corps était insupportable, comme les souvenirs fusaient. Les pleurs de son petit frère. Au palais d'Asgard, les pleurs de Loki parce qu'il avait été frappé par Sif et les Trois Guerriers, et que Fandral ne l'avait pas protégé. Loki, les pleurs, quand il avait découvert que Fandral avait une petite amie. Loki avait toujours été amoureux du guerrier, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et le brun avait été brisé de savoir que son amour était trahi de la sorte. Les pleurs de Loki, sur Midgard, quand il l'avait transpercé en haut de la Tour Stark. Mais... Il avait pleuré !? Vraiment !?

Sans plus attendre, se réjouissant à l'avance du fait que Loki fut contrôlé, il ouvrit, mais le spectacle s'offrant à lui était affreux. Les draps autrefois blancs de Loki et Tony étaient tâchés, recouverts même, de sang. Loki était allongé, sous sa couverture, murmurant des "J'arrive" et des "Je t'aime, Tony" sans même se douter une seconde de la présence du plus âgé. Celui-ci s'approcha, doucement mais bruyamment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, et serra le corps frêle et tremblotant de son cadet à travers la couverture épaisse.

Celui-ci pleura encore un peu plus, se réchauffant contre le corps de son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et il en était désolé. Il avait envie de se tuer une seconde fois pour avoir été aussi stupide. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière afin qu'elle repose sur le torse du plus vieux, puis s'excusa presque, en chuchotant à peine. "Je veux juste un grand frère..."

"Et je suis venu." Le rassura le blond, vraiment touché de la vision de son cadet dans cette état. Tout grand frère qui se devait de porter ce titre n'aimerait pas, même ne supporterait pas de voir son cadet ainsi. C'était contre nature. Les plus jeunes ne devaient pas mourir avant les plus vieux. Question de justice. Il passa sa main contre le visage de son frère, véritablement inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Loki comme ça, et c'était bien la pire chose qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Loki sourit, passant sa propre main sur le visage de Thor, cherchant à le rassurer. Il ne fallait pas que Thor pleure. Le dieu blond ne lui avait pas demandé de se suicider, alors ce n'était pas à lui d'en payer les frais. "Je t'aime, tu le sais ça, grand frère ?"

Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-il pas appelé de la sorte ? Même les Nornes devaient avoir oublié. Cela fit sourire Thor. C'était bon. Il était bien. Là, avec son petit frère qui avait envie qu'il soit là. Qui le pardonnait pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait quand il était au sein des Vengeurs. "Je sais." Souffla-t-il, cherchant à lui montrer un amour plus grand que tout. Et plus fort que la Mort, même si celle-ci allait bientôt les séparer. "Pardonnes moi. Tout ce que j'ai fais ces derniers temps..."

"Tu n'as fais que suivre tes ordres et je te suis reconnaissant de tout ça." Sourit le plus jeune, de plus en plus absent. Son regard commençait à partir. Cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux véronèse avait disparue, laissant place à... Du vide. Thor serra plus fort Loki contre lui, commençant à pleurer. C'était vraiment un spectacle insupportable que d'assister à la mort d'un membre aussi important de sa famille. Son petit frère. Celui qu'il aurait dû protéger toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce que la Mort le prenne de ses bras. Mais au lieu de ça ? Thor l'avait rejeté. Il en payait les conséquences, mais le problème était que Loki les payait aussi. Le brun sourit en sentant des larmes brûlantes couler sur son épaule, puis il murmura, en train de partir lentement. "Thor, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Arrête de pleurer, balourd..."

Thor passa tendrement son autre bras autour de la taille de son frère, amenant son visage contre son cou, caressant dans un geste presque amoureux ses cheveux noirs. Il sourit, malgré la gravité de la situation. Parce que le brun l'avait critiqué, encore. Et que ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette petite critique bien calculée. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles son petit frère allait le plus lui manquer. Sa franchise, même si tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait dans le dos. Tous étaient des menteurs. Tous les gens qui disaient ça étaient des menteurs. Loki n'était pas le dieu du Mensonge. Il était le dieu du Mal. Son dieu du Mal. Loki le serra fort, sentant ses dernières forces en train de le quitter, avant que sa prise ne se desserre. La Mort. Le noir. Néant. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part peut-être une bonne dose de rage. Il avait merdé, et Thor venait de le payer pour lui. Parce que lui, même si c'était sa vie qu'il avait détruit, ne ressentait plus rien. Plus maintenant. Mais Thor ? Thor pleura longtemps après, tout ça à cause de lui et -

**_"Salut !"_**

**_Loki ouvrit de grands yeux et vit qu'il était allongé dans un lit, parfaitement en vie. Là, ça commençait à devenir dur d'y comprendre quelque chose. Il s'était tué, non ? Alors pourquoi il était vivant ? Excusez-moi, mais What The Fuck ? Interloqué, il décida de regarder les environs. Tony était devant lui, souriant comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on offre un cadeau, et la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était d'une couleur âcre. C'était plutôt modeste, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, et tout était assez chic. Loki aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un appartement. Le dieu se redressa, sereinement, puis plongea son regard véronèse dans celui de son amant. Tony était là maintenant, et c'était vraiment ce qui comptait le plus. Malgré tout encore surpris de cette sorte de vie après la mort, il regarda ses mains. Il en resta figé quelques secondes. Était-ce sa putain de chemise de nuit qui était... Jaune ?_**

**_Le génie sourit constatant ce soudain silence comme le dieu fixait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de dégoût sa chemise. Comprenant le souci que le brun se posait, il décida d'intervenir. "Ouaip, va falloir t'y faire, mon cœur." Sourit-il plus largement, réellement content de retrouver son amant. Depuis tout ce temps, il vivait avec une sorte de copie de Loki, et c'était pas son truc. Le Loki précédent était une faible créature, qui aimait les gâteaux faits maison et qui partait se cacher dans la salle de bains quand il rentrait du boulot. Il sentait d'ici que ça lui ferait du bien de retrouver SON Loki. Il regarda son t-shirt, et le montra d'un signe désintéressé au dieu. "Moi, je m'habille en bleu ici."_**

**_"C'est quoi ce délire ?" Questionna le dieu, inquiété par cette situation qu'il pensait être sous contrôle. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ou du moins, jusqu'à il y avait quelques secondes._**

**_La sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter Tony, mais celui-ci se remit rapidement, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Oh putain que ça allait pas être marrant c't'histoire. Loki allait péter un câble ici, et assez rapidement en plus ! "C'est Steve, tu devrais aller voir. Il t'adore !"_**

**_"Euh... Ok, depuis quand Steve m'apprécie ?"_**

**_Tony haussa les épaules et Loki se dirigea vers la porte. Franchement, Tony sentait qu'il n'allait pas jubiler longtemps. Surtout que, merde de merde, Steve avait fait une tarte aux pommes ! Quand Loki ouvrit, c'était un Steve avec une chemise rose fuchsia qui l'accueillait, tout sourire. "Loki !" Il sauta dans ses bras, le caressant un peu... Explicitement. Loki se recula, tout d'abord un peu gêné, voyant que le soldat portait quelque chose dans ses mains._**

**_"Qu'est-ce ?" Interrogea Loki, n'ayant jamais quelque chose d'aussi appétissant. Il sentait déjà la faim arriver à grands pas comme il regardait le contenu de cette merveilleuse boîte de pâtisserie._**

**_"Une tarte aux pommes !" S'exclama le blond, et cela ne fit que renforcer l'envie de manger toute la boîte du dieu. Il jurait même avoir entendu son ventre gargouiller à l'entente de l'identification du produit. Cependant, Steve ne semblait pas si satisfait que ça. Il poursuivit, un peu désolé. "Je sais que tu préfères au citron, mais je n'en avais pas ! J'espère que ça fera l'affaire quand même !"_**

**_Loki rit gentiment, prenant ce qu'on lui tendait. Cela sentait horriblement bon. C'était sans doute le meilleur cadeau que l'on pouvait lui faire ! Le vert, enfin ! Il retrouvait la couleur qu'il aimait tant ! D'un coup, il avait envie de jeter sa putain de chemise jaune. C'était tellement... Jovial le jaune. Et pour rien au monde Loki ne serait jovial, alors là ! Plutôt en crever ! Heureux, Loki se tourna vers Steve, le serrant dans ses bras après avoir posé la boîte sur le plan de travail. "Merci ! Tu y as pensé, je croyais vraiment que j'allais devenir fou !"_**

**_Steve fronça les sourcils, bien qu'acceptant l'étreinte. Il n'avait jamais été contre câliner son ex-petit-ami. Bien que la situation semblait devenir bizarre. Steve ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi il était en érection rien qu'en entendant Loki parler ainsi et montrer un tel élan d'affection. Ouh, il fallait vraiment qu'ils couchent ensemble. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le récupérer pour la nuit, si Stark lui en donnait la permission. Il avait toujours eu le droit d'avoir Loki entre ses draps quand l'envie lui en prenait, parce que Tony était du genre à partager. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Demanda-t-il tout de même, sortant de ses pensées qui le faisaient durcir de minute en minute._**

**_"Du vert. Ma couleur. Tout le monde pense que j'aime le jaune ici, mais je déteste le jaune !"_**

**_Le soldat recula d'un pas, un peu apeuré. Ouais, ça tournait d'une façon bizarre. Mais cela ne fit qu'endurcir encore plus le soldat, parce qu'imaginer Loki porter du vert était tout juste magnifique. Ça changerait du jaune, non ? Il soupira, inquiété, puis s'exprima, d'une voix légèrement sur ses gardes. "Loki, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as choisi le jaune comme étant ta couleur..." Il sourit, véritablement enchanté. "Mais le vert t'irait bien, je t'imagine déjà !"_**

**_"Quoi ?" Loki écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était choqué dans cette situation. Le fait que le jaune soit sa couleur officielle, le fait que Steve le regardait comme s'il était son petit copain et qu'il avait envie, là, tout de suite, de le sauter, ou bien autre chose. Mais Loki pensait bien que c'était un mélange de tout. Le jaune, l'érection de Cap' et ses propres pensées. Parce que c'est vrai que Steve était - RAAAH ! Il était avec Tony, putain de chien, il ne devait pas fantasmer sur le soldat. _**

**_Tony vint en vitesse dans la pièce, prenant le bras de Loki en s'excusant auprès de Steve. _****_"Désolé, il ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui. Il va... Aller se reposer." Il tira son amant dans la chambre, fermant à clé. "Tu es fou ?" S'exclama-t-il, ayant bien failli passer à la casserole. Et Loki avait bien failli passer entre les draps de Steve. De toute façon, ça, Tony avait l'habitude. Pendant son absence, le double de Loki se faisait sauter par tout ce qui le désirait et qui avait une queue._**

**_"Pas du tout, c'est eux qui sont malades ! Depuis quand j'aime le jaune, dis-le moi ?" S'égosilla Loki, encore sous le choc. Le jaune quoi ! Putain, mais où il était tombé encore, lui ? Il n'y avait bien que lui pour tomber dans de telles situations ! Non, erreur, il y avait aussi Tony, à croire. Mais bon, c'était quand même spécial !_**

**_Tony soupira, s'approchant pour câliner son amant. Il se voulait rassurant, comme lui aussi avait perdu ses repères le jour où il avait atterri ici. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un mois. En tout cas, pour cette dimension plutôt étrange. Mais au bout d'un mois, Tony devait avouer qu'il avait apprit à aimer le bleu. C'était une jolie couleur, en fait. Loki ferait bien la même chose, hm ? "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu vas t'y faire." Assura-t-il en portant une main curieuse au niveau des fesses de l'autre homme._**

**_"Non." Soupira Loki, mettant une petite claque sur la main du génie, avant de continuer. "Je ne compte pas m'y faire. Je vais aller voir Odin, et je vais lui demander de me renvoyer chez nous." Conclut-il, ayant véritablement envie de retrouver le vert de son enfance. Et son grand-frère, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais._**

**_... D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même pas pensé du tout._**

* * *

**_Rien n'était différent de sa dimension ici. Avantage ou désavantage ? Loki n'avait pas encore réussit à déterminer. Il était assez étrange qu'il ne trouve pas les Trois Guerriers en train de se battre, ou même Sif. Ou peut-être que la déesse était devenue rousse, ou avec les cheveux violets dans cette dimension de fous. Et puis, peut-être qu'il n'y avait même pas encore les Trois Guerriers, mais qu'ils se battaient en solo. Mais le plus étrange était bien le fait qu'il ne trouve pas Thor. Loki avançait dans les couloirs du palais, le cherchant dans quelques endroits où il savait que son grand-frère aimait bien être, mais ne le trouva pas. Au lieu de ça, il tomba devant les portes la salle du trône. Les grandes portes en or, qui l'avaient toujours intimidé. Il ouvrit l'une des deux portes, envoyant un regard des plus froids à Odin. Il était vraiment désolé de devoir s'en remettre à lui, parce qu'il sentait déjà le futur rejet du Dieu des Dieux. Frigga était à côté d'Odin, regardant méchamment Loki avant de quitter sa place pour venir le toiser. _****_"Ne t'avises pas de demander quoi que ce soit pour Asgard, parce que tu connais ma position. Et surtout, après ton départ, ne t'avises pas non plus de revenir." _****_Son ton venait de glacer le sang du dieu qui, au lieu de répondre à cette provocation, sourit grandement, plein de malice, en se dirigeant directement vers le trône. Il s'occuperait certainement de lui refaire la gueule en quittant le palais à la fin de son entrevue avec le Roi. _**

**_Odin sourit grandement, vraiment heureux comme son fils lui revenait enfin. Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, en fait. Depuis que le mortel Tony Stark était venu lui demander en époux. Le vieux Roi avait été obligé par son fils cadet à accepter, bien que ce ne soit pas heureux qu'il le fit. Mais tant que son fils vivait, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. _****_"Mon fils, te voilà revenu !" Il sauta de son trône pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant dans une étreinte très étroite. "Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais, je m'inquiétais, tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles ! Est-ce que Tony Stark prend soin de toi ? Tu as tout ce que tu veux ?"_**

**_"Euh, oui, excusez moi mais... What the Fuck ?"_**

**_Odin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Mais son fils était rentré et plus rien n'était important ! Tant que le petit Loki était revenu, il pouvait être le plus heureux des pères ! _****_"Tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt ! Thor était inquiet pour toi !"_**

**_"Toujours aussi protecteur, le grand frère." Sourit Loki pour lui-même, avant de reporter son attention vers son non-père. "Il savait que j'allais revenir, non ?"_**

**_Odin nia de la tête. "Oh, non non. Il croyait que tu nous avait quitté pour de bon !" Quelque chose sembla irriter le vieux roi, qui continua sans plus attendre, sur un ton un peu agacé. "Il n'a trouvé personne d'autre avec qui jouer, mais tu vas y aller un peu. Ça va vous rapprocher de nouveau !"_**

**_Loki tressaillit, se sentant pâlir brusquement. Oups. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Alors par qui se faisait-il sauter exactement, ici ? Tony, Steve, et Thor maintenant ? Etait-il simplement une pute ? Il se mit à chercher quelque chose de rationnel dans son être, essayant d'ignorer le durcissement qui se faisait sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre. "Jouer ?" Demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser._**

**_"Oui !" S'enthousiasma le vieux dieu. "Il veut que tu le rejoigne dans sa chambre."_**

**_Les joues de Loki viraient au rouge. Merde, mais pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ? Oh putain ! Pas ça ! Il se mit véritablement à avoir peur. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à présent était de partir en courant. "C'est-à-dire que je suis... En couple, maintenant, et -"_**

**_Là, l'expression d'Odin s'assombrit. "Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va te faire ? Il veut seulement jouer aux Action Man® avec toi."_**

**_Le dieu du chaos pâlit affreusement, se rendant compte pour quel genre de pervers il venait de passer. Son père venait-il de croire qu'il fantasmait sur un Thor en train de le baiser ?... Euh... ... ... Il avait peut-être raison... "Aux poupées ? Mais il a quel âge pour jouer aux poupées ?"_**

**_"Il n'a que quatre-cents ans." Répondit du tac-au-tac le Dieu des Dieux._**

**_Loki s'effondra mentalement sous la nouvelle, partant vers ses quartiers pour tenter de s'y enfermer. Une voix l'interpella, et quand il se retourna -_**

**_"Grand frère Loki !"_**

**_Loki regarda le petit Thor, petite chose blonde turbulente, qui lui courrait après, puis hurla un grand coup. Il se mit lui aussi à courir, s'enfermant dans ses quartiers une seconde afin de se reprendre. Mais il n'arrivait à reprendre contenance. Il alla vers son lit, conscient que de laisser un petit prince blond frapper à sa porte sans lui laisser l'occasion de l'ouvrir était malsain, puis se mit à pleurer. Il ne savait plus où il était et franchement, sa maison lui manquait. Il serait prêt à se mettre à genoux devant Odin -de sa dimension- pour revenir chez lui. Il serait même prêt à lui lécher les bottes jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent dans leur intégralité, dussent-elles être poussiéreuses avant. Le petit blond, habillé d'une tunique majestueuse d'un vert bouteille absolument merveilleux, s'avança vers son grand frère, s'accrochant à son leggings dans le but d'attirer l'attention. _****_"Lâches moi." Rétorqua Loki, se montrant plus acide qu'il ne voulait l'être en réalité._**

**_Le petit renifla comme il allait bientôt pleurer, puis il monta sur les genoux de son aîné -cadet en réalité, merci auteur !-, lui chuchotant comme pour le consoler pendant qu'il commençait à tresser ses longs, longs cheveux ébènes. "Tu viens jouer avec moi ?"_**

**_"Écoute, mon chéri..." Il se baissa à hauteur du petit dieu, réfléchissant à la manière d'expliquer au petit blond deux choses. La première, qu'il n'avait pas envie mais sans le dire de la sorte, et la seconde, que jouer dans le sens où lui, le pervers qui s'extasiait en pensant à son aîné, ne voulait pas dire la même chose. Même si Loki aimerait bien jouer dans le sens qu'il le prenait avec Thor. Oh que oui il aimerait ça ! "Jouer n'a plus le même sens pour moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi, ce n'est pas... Légal."_**

**_"Hein ?" S'enquit le petit, ne comprenant pas bien._**

**_Le dieu du Chaos caressa les cheveux blonds de son "petit" frère avec une tendresse jamais vue de sa part. Plutôt de son grand frère miniature, mais ça revenait au même ici. "Tu sais, il y a une petite blonde là-bas, dans le coin du palais, et elle est toute seule. Va jouer avec elle." Sourit-il, faisant référence à Sif qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs._**

**_"Tu veux pas jouer avec moi, toi ?" Demanda Thor, un espoir se brisant à l'intérieur de son petit cœur._**

**_Loki soupira tristement, et dit la vérité, sans formes et sans fioritures. "J'ai pas envie et pas le temps, d'accord, chéri ?"_**

**_Thor baissa la tête une seconde, puis la hocha doucement. Loki sourit et lui embrassa le front, se sentant véritablement proche du petit. Le petit dieu de la foudre se mit à rougir un peu, puis embrassa les lèvres de son frère. Il n'y avait rien de tendancieux là-dedans, on parlait d'un putain de gamin de quatre cents ans, mais Loki sentait quand même que ce baiser venait du cœur. Quelque part, son esprit pervers se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir réitérer l'action. "Au revoir !" Lui chuchota le blond avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du palais._**

**_Loki sourit, attendri malgré le geste... Étrange que celui-ci avait eu avec lui. "A bientôt, petit diable." _****_Odin entra dans la chambre après la sortie de Thor, l'invitant à le suivre._**

* * *

**_"Dans mon enfance, vous m'avez renié. C'était Frigga qui m'avait toujours protégé, et quand il avait fallu me décapiter en public, elle a été là pour vous en empêcher." Loki pleurait de colère. "Vous m'aviez envoyé croupir en prison ! J'allais mourir, j'étais malade, j'étais enceint, et vous n'avez eu aucune pitié ! Vous n'avez même pas su reconnaître quand votre fils était sous l'influence d'un ennemi inter-galactique !" Loki tenta de se calmer, réfléchissant, devant l'ignorance complète d'Odin. Les lèvres du jeune dieu tremblaient de colère, mais il tentait de dissimuler ça. "En vérité, ça a toujours été vous le monstre."_**

**_"Je ne comprend pas... Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est produit pourtant..." S'étonna le dieu Roi, incitant son fils à continuer. Celui-ci continua de lui conter son histoire, en passant par Midgard et, il en était obligé, ses fantasmes sur Thor, qui était son aîné là-bas. Odin avait haussé les sourcils mais avait sourit, véritablement passionné par ce récit incroyable que lui racontait son fils de sang. Quand ce fut son tour d'expliquer, il posa son regard sur lui, très triste. "Quand j'ai épousé Frigga, je ne savais pas que j'avais eu un fils avant. Nous avons eu un enfant ensemble, que nous avons nommé Thor. Et quelques jours après sa naissance, mon ex-femme est venue à moi, me présentant un enfant de sept cents ans environ, qu'elle avait nommé Loki. Et j'ai reconnu ton visage. Tu avais exactement le même visage que moi à cet âge." Loki écarquilla les yeux, mais ne perdit pas de temps, incitant son non-père-mais-père-quand-même à continuer. Celui-ci fronça le nez, un peu agacé, puis il poursuivit. "Loki, je t'ai recueilli dans mon palais, parce que je voulais que tu montes sur le trône. Ça te revenait de droit." Accentua-t-il un peu ses paroles, puis il soupira lascivement. "Mais Frigga s'est montrée contre. Et elle t'a fait vivre la misère. Elle a tenté de t'éloigner du trône par tous les moyens en son pouvoir, elle a même demandé à Fandral de te tuer." Loki fronça les sourcils, et à cette vue, le Père-de-Tout lui demanda s'il le connaissait. Loki répondit juste qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était ici, ce qui fit revenir progressivement la discussion à son cours. "En fait, j'ai voulu t'éloigner TEMPORAIREMENT d'Asgard." Précisa-t-il en voyant l'expression dangereuse que le Jötunn avait affiché en entendant le mot éloigner. "Donc, j'ai fait en sorte de trouver quelqu'un qui te prendrait en époux, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de toi. Et c'est l'humain Tony Stark qui est venu."_**

**_Loki s'étonna de cette constatation, interrogateur. "Comment les humains peuvent-ils avoir accès à Asgard ? C'est impossible, non ?" S'enquit-il, un peu surpassé par les événements._**

**_"Bien sûr que c'est possible." Contra le vieux Roi, souriant de son immense sourire de conquérant. Cela rappela des souvenirs à Loki. Odin avait toujours sourit de cette manière dans l'autre dimension, et peut-être que... Peut-être que finalement, il aimait bien ça. Cela n'était pas si agressif que ça, c'était même doux. Presque affectueux. Peut-être que finalement, Odin ne l'avait pas mal aimé, mais qu'il ne l'avait juste pas assez montré. Assez pour empêcher le dieu de la Malice de transpercer la façade. Odin sourit gentiment, passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis commença à expliquer. "En fait, tous les Royaumes sont reliés par le BiFröst, ma foi, je ne t'apprend rien ?" Loki nia en souriant grandement, avant que le vieux souverain ne reprenne. "Ainsi, il y avait un portail, BiFröst, sur chacun d'entre eux." _**

**_Là, le brun sembla comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'absolument magique. Alors Midgard avait conservé le sien ? Si c'était le cas, ce portail pouvait envoyer des interférences au BiFröst pour qu'il s'ouvre ? Mais c'était absolument merveilleux ! Toutefois, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Comment cela est-il possible que Tony ait entendu parler de ça, de Midgard ?"_**

**_Le Père-de-Tout eut un magnifique sourire, puis il plaça sa main contre le cœur de Loki. C'était un geste très protecteur et plein d'amour paternel, tellement que Loki cru qu'il allait lui sauter dans les bras. Alors Tony l'avait su... "Grâce à son cœur." Compléta le souverain, avant de soupirer doucement. Il allait enfin répondre à la requête de Loki, mais il en était désolé d'avance. "Loki, je ne peux pas renvoyer ton âme de la Dimension d'où elle vient, je suis désolé." Le brun baissa la tête, un peu déçu, mais remercia tout de même son non-père avant de repartir pour Midgard._**

* * *

**_"Il ne peut rien faire pour nous aider, Tony..." Loki pleurait dans les bras de son amant, assis sur leur lit, laissant aller son chagrin. Il était déçu. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à Odin. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas la magie nécessaire pour les renvoyer d'où ils venaient. Loki pouvait comprendre, puisque lui-même n'avait pas la puissance de le faire. C'était ça le plus horrible. Être vulnérable. Tony lui caressait les cheveux, attristé de voir son amour dans un tel état. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui garantir qu'il pourrait les renvoyer dans leur univers d'origine, même s'il le voulait pour que Loki soit heureux. Quand une idée lui vint. Quelque chose de douloureux, mais quelque chose que Loki voudrait certainement qu'il fasse. _****_Il serra sa prise sur la gorge tendre de son amant, bien qu'à contrecœur, puis déclara, d'un ton peu certain. Même si Loki acceptait, il n'était vraiment pas sûr du fait de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. "Si je te tue de ma main, ce sera ce que tu voudras ?" _****_A son malheur, Loki hocha vigoureusement la tête, désespéré. Tony appuya alors, pleurant mais agissant tout de même, et Loki commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Insupporté par cette vue affreuse, Tony lâcha brutalement, prenant Loki contre lui. _****_"Désolé... Je peux pas..."_**

**_Le dieu pleura, complètement perdu. Il avait vraiment envie de mourir, puisque c'était la dernière chose que les deux hommes pouvaient faire. "Renvoies nous chez nous..." Supplia-t-il tout en forçant Tony à le regarder. "Je vais devenir fou, ici... !"_**

**_Le génie hocha doucement la tête, bien qu'incertain et surtout inquiet. "Je vais essayer." Tenta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, déjà en quête de solutions._**

* * *

**_Tony rentra du boulot, crevé par sa journée. A son grand étonnement, Loki ne l'attendait pas dans le salon, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Considérant ceci comme étant un mauvais signe, il se dirigea vers la chambre, tentant d'y entendre une quelconque action. Il y avait un bruit d'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bains adjacente. Tony frappa rapidement à la porte. _****_"Loki ?" Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il réitéra l'action trois ou quatre fois, puis se décida à entrer rapidement. Il découvrit une baignoire pleine, l'eau étant rouge comme le sang. Quand il s'approcha, il comprit pourquoi. Loki s'était égorgé, et était venu se mettre dans sa baignoire. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts tant que la mort avait dû venir vite, et il regardait droit devant lui, d'un regard vitreux. Il n'y avait plus de vie. Ni dans l'eau, ni dans les yeux. Tout s'était comme figé au moment où la mort était venue le chercher. Et Tony dirait que ce n'était pas arriver il y avait plus de quelques minutes avant son arrivée. Tony tomba à genoux devant le cadavre, pleurant énormément comme son désespoir était plus fort que tout. Il avait voulu aider Loki, jusqu'au bout, mais n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Il n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Loki n'avait pas dû le supporter. Déjà, le matin-même, Loki avait semblé aller très mal, ne parlant pas et gardant les yeux fixement sur la ville en contre-bas. Tony aurait dû savoir, il aurait dû être là. Mais il serait là. Il avait prit sa décision. Si Loki voulait mourir, il fallait qu'il le rejoigne. Ils allaient forcément être ensemble. Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau sanglante, et se noya, volontairement, laissant ses poumons se gonfler d'eau jusqu'à exploser en lui._**

**_Il ferma les yeux, mais il les..._**_ Rouvrit ?_

_Loki était devant lui, clairement lassé. Il était en violet, cette couleur lui allant plutôt bien, mais semblait mécontent. C'était un magnifique violet prune, qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux... Euh... Ses yeux noirs ? C'était pas une blague ? Tony se mit à glousser, se relevant comme il était à genoux devant la baignoire, puis il jeta son regard à travers la pièce. Mais la première chose qui attira sa vue fut qu'il était habillé en orange. C'était une jolie couleur, il aimait plutôt bien. Mais Loki était fou de rage. Il s'approcha de lui, fronçant les sourcils. D'un ton apparemment dégoûté, il maugréa. "Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Du blanc ? Non attends, du rouge peut-être ? Comme Thor !?"_

_"Comme moi." Sourit malicieusement le génie, nettoyant ses vêtements. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il réitéra l'action, puis sourit intérieurement._

_... Il était mouillé._

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
